


Headed Straight For Your Heart

by starcrossed (starsandnightskies)



Series: Teen Wolf at Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Astronomy Tower, First Kiss, Get Together, HP AU, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, M/M, other characters mentioned but not actually relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starcrossed
Summary: His quest to get Derek to fall in love with him isn't going so well. He accidentally set one of Derek's eyebrows on fire today during Charms and Stiles is pretty sure he's screwed up for good. At least he can tell McWerewolf about his misfortune tonight.OR Stiles meets a new (anonymous) friend at the Astronomy Tower and maybe has a crush on Derek. Maybe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a ROLL. Second fic in two days, this is seriously wild for me. 
> 
> Keep in mind that this is my interpretation of the characters' houses and it doesn't have to be yours!  
> Also, Derek is a Teen Wolf!verse werewolf, not a Harry Potter!verse. And let's assume Derek kind of morphs his voice at night so Stiles doesn't recognize him by his voice. 
> 
> (McWerewolf is a reference to Tyler Hoechlin's character McReynolds in Everybody Wants Some!! which happened mostly accidentally)
> 
> Title from One Direction's Wolves (very appropriate).
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Stiles has been a student at Hogwarts for six years now. He likes to think he knows all the ins and outs of the place, all the secret passageways and fake stairs the castle has to offer, but he knows he probably doesn't even know half of it. He does know that the staircases move around in the same pattern and the day he figured that out was the day his life became a lot easier. He knows exactly which route to take to the Great Hall in the mornings and which corridors to avoid if he's in a hurry to get to class.

Stiles suffers from insomnia so he enjoys wandering around the castle at night instead of tossing and turning in bed when he knows he's not going to sleep anyway. In his early years at Hogwarts he tended to get caught by Filch and get into detention for being out of bed after curfew, but after a useful visit to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley he was now the proud owner of an Invisibility Cloak. It wasn't the high quality cloak Harry Potter was rumoured to own back in his Hogwarts days but Stiles's cloak served him well enough. Whenever the Invisibilty Charm on the cloak started to fade, he just bought himself a new one.

On his nightly explorations, he usually pays a visit to the kitchens first, getting himself a cup of tea before wandering up to the towers of the castle. His favourite by far is the Astronomy tower, which is accessible at all times and has a great view of the night sky. Stiles likes to study the constellations whenever he can't sleep and it's visible in his Astronomy grades. So far, he hasn't seen anyone else up there but he's sure he isn't the only one wandering around the castle at night.

Tonight, the night sky is clear and the moon is almost full. The stars are clearly visible and Stiles settles in his favourite spot on the Astronomy Tower for a night of studying the stars, cup of tea in hand and his blue and bronze scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. It's pretty cold out so he casts a fire spell in the jar he always brings with him to keep himself warm. He takes out his sketchbook and his muggle pencil (quills and ink are seriously old-fashioned and pencils do the job just fine) and starts sketching the stars and his view of the lake down below.

An hour has passed when Stiles hears a noise on the stairs. He barely has time to grab his Invisibility Cloak and throw it over himself before a dark figure appears at the top of the stairs. A dark figure with ice blue glowing eyes. Stiles feels his heartrate speed up and his breath coming faster. Too late, he sees his abandoned cup of tea a feet away from him, not covered by his cloak.

"I know someone's up here. That cloak doesn't work on me," the figure says. Stiles lets out a breath when he doesn't recognize the male voice. At least it isn't that loud-mouthed git from Slytherin, Jackson Whittemore. That asshole would've ratted him out in a heartbeat, even if it meant he got detention too.

"Hey there," Stiles says, still safely hidden under the cloak. "Mind telling me who you are?"

"I'd prefer to stay anonymous, actually," the figure replies calmly.

"Fair enough. Plausible deniability, I like it. Just stay in the shadows and we're good. Unless, of course, my cloak really doesn't work on you and you already know who I am."

The figure moves forward a little and finds a comfortable spot against the wall, still in the shadows. Stiles sees him raise an arm and gesture at his still glowing eyes. "I got X-ray vision with these bad boys. I can only see a skeleton beneath that cloak, so no worries. I haven't got a clue who you are."

"Okay good. Why the glowing eyes though?"

The figure hesitates before answering. "Well, since you don't know who I am, I guess I can tell you. I'm a werewolf. We don't really stay hidden anymore, but it's still not widely accepted. Only my close friends know, and now you know too."

"Alright, thanks for sharing. I've got insomnia and I like to sit up here and draw the night sky whenever I can't sleep." And that's that. Stiles and his anonymous buddy don't talk anymore and at five in the morning, Stiles leaves him to return to his dorm.

"Will you be here tomorrow? I could use some company during the full moon. I'm usually pretty in control but it helps to have someone to talk to," his buddy says just when Stiles sets foot on the first step down the Astronomy Tower.

Stiles turns to look at the ice blue eyes. "Yeah, I think so. I'll bring a cuppa for you too, tomorrow if that's alright."

"Sure. See you tomorrow night then."

Stiles feels a little better when he crawls into his cold bed that night.

~

"Stiles, why do you look so happy?" Scott asks, burying his head in his arms with a moan. "It's too early and too cold to be happy."

Stiles grins, shovelling a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. "Just excited about that exercise McGonagall said she'd have for us today in Transfiguration."

"I still don't get how you can be excited about an exercise," Scott groans, shoving a piece of toast in his mouth. Even though different houses don't commonly sit together at meals, Scott and Stiles decided long ago that they weren't gonna stick to that ridiculous unwritten rule. Inter-house friendship is much more important than some ancient rule that was made up centuries ago. Even Slytherin stopped sitting separated after the Second Wizarding War.

They are currently at the Ravenclaw table but they switch every other day. Over at the Hufflepuff table, Scott's house, Stiles sees Derek Hale sit down with his friends. They've always seemed a bit isolated from the rest of the school, even though Derek's younger sister is immensely popular among the Hogwarts students. Cora is a Slytherin and Stiles had a bit of a crush on her before he discovered her brother. If Cora is good-looking, Derek is downright gorgeous. Being a Beater for Hufflepuff's Quidditch team definitely does nice things for his physique.

Derek's friends are just as mysterious as Derek himself. There's Isaac Lahey, also a Hufflepuff, who is friendly enough but never really gets close to people. Erica Reyes, a Slytherin, who actually kind of terrifies Stiles with her no-bullshit attitude and threatening smiles even though she's also shown some friendly moments. The last one is Boyd, who's a Gryffindor and no one knows if Boyd is his first or last name and if he even has another name. Boyd's also nice to Stiles if they need to work together on a project in class. Derek, however, is the biggest mystery of them all. Stiles only knows he's good at Herbology and likes pumpkin juice.

"Stiles, you there?" Scott asks, startling Stiles out of his thoughts. Isaac must've heard Scott because he waves at Stiles with a smug little grin on his face and nudges Derek in the side. Stiles wants to disappear and simultaneously punch Scott in the face. Well, maybe not in the face because Scott is his best friend, but in the arm. He deserves that.

"Yeah buddy, still here. What's up?"

"I was just asking if Allison might be interested in me," Scott starts and Stiles knows it's going to take a while before Scott is done talking about this subject. He also knows Scott is satisfied with his input as long as he nods every few minutes and pretends to listen. So he zones out again and wonders who his mystery buddy at the Astronomy Tower was. A werewolf, huh. Stiles didn't know there were werewolves at Hogwarts, but it makes sense. After the War, werewolves at Hogwarts became a more common occurrence.

Scott drags him to Transfiguration, their first class of the day and McGonagall has a fun exercise prepared for them: turn a Muggle alarm clock into a magical watch that can tell you the time. Stiles succeeds on his third try, but the points go to Hufflepuff because somehow, Derek has managed to turn his clock into a watch on his second try. Show-off.

The rest of the day drags by slowly and Stiles is looking forward to the time when he can go up to the Astronomy Tower again to see McWerewolf, as he has mentally named his buddy.

When his dorm is finally asleep that night, Stiles goes down to the kitchens to get a travel flask of tea and also gets a bunch of scones pushed into his arms by the house elves. Armed with food and tea, he makes the journey to the Astronomy Tower. When he gets there, McWerewolf is already there, eyes glowing and sitting in the same spot as last night. Stiles offers him some scones and a mug of tea.

"Thanks. I was considering going down to the kitchen to get us a midnight snack but I was actually kind of hoping you'd bring one," McWerewolf says as he bites into the scone. Stiles settles down in his usual spot and takes out his drawing things.

"No problem, I thought you might need some extra food for energy during the full moon."

"Usually I go running in the forest with my sister but I just didn't feel up for it this time." McWerewolf takes out a book and, by the light of the full moon and his own glowing eyes, starts reading. They sit together in comfortable silence, both doing their own thing, until it's time to return to their dorms before the early birds wake up.

~

Stiles has been joined by McWerewolf for their nightly visits to the Astronomy Tower for almost a month now. They've become sort of friends, even though they still don't know each other's names. Stiles is getting curious as to who McWerewolf is, but neither of them has brought up names since that first night.

His quest to get Derek to fall in love with him isn't going so well. He accidentally set one of Derek's eyebrows on fire today during Charms and Stiles is pretty sure he's screwed up for good. At least he can tell McWerewolf about his misfortune tonight. That thought helps him through the day and before he knows it, it's time to pick up some tea and snacks at the kitchens and then go up to the Astronomy Tower.

McWerewolf is already in his usual spot when Stiles gets there. Even though they're kind of friends now, Stiles still stays underneath his cloak to keep up the idea of anonymity. McWerewolf can hear him coming anyway. He hands the other guy a bunch of cinnamon rolls and his mug of tea and sits down in his own spot with a deep sigh.

"I told you about the guy I like, right?" McWerewolf nods and Stiles continues. "Well, I'm pretty sure I screwed up permanently today."

McWerewolf snorts. "I doubt it. You're a nice guy, as far as I know."

"Well, would you still like someone who set one of your eyebrows on fire?" There's a long silence and Stiles chooses to interpret it as a confirmation of his screw-up.

"Stiles?" McWerewolf says then, a tone of surprise in his voice.

Stiles turns sideways to look at his dark figure, barely visible in the dark shadows of the Astronomy Tower. "What? I thought we agreed on mutual anonymity and you figured out who I am? How long have you known?"

"Stiles, you idiot. It's me, Derek. You set my eyebrow on fire today."

Stiles's face turns a dark deep red instantly and he gets up as fast as he can with a cup of hot tea in his hand. "You've got to be kidding me. Oh Merlin, please tell me this isn't happening," he groans. "Please tell me I didn't accidentally tell the guy I like that I liked him. Scott is gonna have a field day with this."

"Stiles-," Derek starts.

"Nope, I can't handle this right now. I gotta go, like right now, immediately." And he makes a run for it, leaving his mug on the Astronomy Tower, sprinting down the stairs and running towards the Ravenclaw Tower until he's out of breath and has to take a break. Derek hasn't followed him and Stiles isn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed by that. When he finally climbs into bed and draws the curtains closed around him, he lies in the dark for hours, waits till he hears his room mates get up before shutting himself in the bathroom.

If he hadn't screwed up any chance he might've had with Derek by setting his eyebrow on fire, he sure has screwed up now. He's told Derek all the little things he likes about him, even if Derek didn't know it was about him at the time. This is a disaster. He's in the scalding hot shower for half an hour before deciding he needs Scott. He dries off and gets dressed in his sweats and a jumper before sending off his Patronus with a message for Scott. Knowing Scott, the guy probably isn't at breakfast yet so he's probably the only one who will hear Stiles's message.

And Stiles is right. It only takes Scott ten minutes to get to Stiles's dorm. Thank Merlin the Ravenclaw common room doesn't have a password protected entrance but instead asks a question before granting entrance. "Hey, what happened?"

"Do you remember that guy I spend time with at night in the Astronomy Tower?" When Scott nods, Stiles chuckles mirthlessly. "Well, turns out that guy is Derek and I told him I have a crush on him."

Scott beams at him. "Well, that's great, isn't it?" When Stiles stares at him blankly, his grin dims. "It isn't?"

"Scott, he probably thinks I'm insane," Stiles groans, pacing around in his dorm. "Besides, I set his eyebrow on _fire_ yesterday, do you remember? There's no way he could possibly like me after that."

"I'm sure it isn't that bad," Scott tries but he doesn't look very hopeful.

"Would you still like Allison if she set your eyebrow on fire?" Stiles asks. "Never mind, don't answer that. Of course you would."

"Stiles, just go talk to him."

"Scott, you're a horrible friend. You're supposed to bring me chocolate and let me cry on your shoulder," Stiles complains, sitting down on his bed heavily.

There's a knock on his dorm door and Scott goes to open it. Surprisingly enough, it's Isaac. "Hey. Derek told me. He kind of wants to talk to you but he's afraid he's messed up."

Stiles pulls a face. "Why would Derek have messed up?"

Isaac shrugs. "He's afraid he screwed up the only rule you two had for late nights at the Astronomy Tower. Anonymity."

"Well, it was my own dumb fault for telling him about setting his eyebrow on fire," Stiles sighs. "He was bound to figure it out sometime."

"Just go talk to him," Isaac says and Scott looks like he's found a new best friend in Isaac. "Or I will send Erica in and she's a lot scarier than I am." Stiles begs to differ, because despite his cute angelic face and curls, Isaac is tall and has a very good threatening face.

"Fine," Stiles mumbles and he shoos Isaac and Scott out of his dorm so he can change into his robes. Isaac takes him to the Hufflepuff common room as Scott goes down to the Great Hall to meet Allison for breakfast when he's done and points him towards Derek's dorm room.

"I better not see you down here before you've worked things out," Isaac warns. Stiles knocks, nerves swirling around in his stomach.

"What do you want, Isaac?" Derek calls in a bored tone.

"Eh, not Isaac. Can I come in?"

The door swings open and a very surprised Derek faces him. "Stiles, hey. I'm so glad you came. Come in." He steps aside to let Stiles in and Stiles notices that the Hufflepuff dorms aren't that different from the Ravenclaw dorms, only different colours and Derek's dorm appears to be a bit more organized than his own.

"Hey. I'm sorry I ran off last night, but I was a bit mortified when I realized it was you I've been talking to all of last month," Stiles admits, not looking Derek in the eye. "And because I told you all the things I like about you, even though you didn't know it was about you and I'm just kind of embarrassed because I told you so many embarrassing things about myself and holy Merlin, you're a werewolf!"

Derek chuckles and lets his eyes flash blue for a moment. "I am, but that's not the most important thing right now. So you like me?"

"I thought we'd established that, yes." Stiles's face must be about twenty different shades of embarrassed red by now.

"Well, good." Stiles finally looks at him, unspoken question in his eyes.

"I thought you'd have figured it out by now. I like you too, Stiles. I've had a crush on you for ages," Derek admits.

"Oh my Merlin, you have?" Stiles stutters, mind in overdrive. "Does that mean we can go on dates and hold hands and stuff?"

Derek laughs and takes Stiles's hand in his own, pulling him closer. Funny, Stiles has never noticed that Derek's eyes are a lot of different colours, grey and green with a hint of gold, but when they catch the light just right, they seem almost hazel and blue.

"So, can I kiss you?" Stiles asks, feeling a little braver now that he knows the feeling's mutual. Derek smiles and the beauty of it almost blows him away. Before he has time to think more embarrassing and cliche things about Derek's smile, his lips are on his own and they're moving together, the world disappearing around them as they kiss.

It gets heated fast and they end up on a bed nearby, not even sure if it's Derek's bed or someone else's but it doesn't matter because Stiles is _finally_ kissing Derek.

"You know, I started calling you McWerewolf mentally," Stiles pants when they finally separate, Derek on top of Stiles and holding him closely.

Derek laughs, a bright and joyful sound. "I called you Invisible Boy."

Oh man, this is gonna be great.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!! :)
> 
> ([tumblr](supermanhoechlin.tumblr.com))


End file.
